


Honey, We Shrunk Your Master

by Citrushe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin后来也变成了孩子, Baby Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Funny, M/M, Short & Sweet, force ghost daily life, obi-wan变成了孩子, 师徒（情侣闹别扭, 快乐的日常甜饼, 欢乐相, 英灵日常, 被打断的性爱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrushe/pseuds/Citrushe
Summary: 英灵日常闹别扭的师徒（情侣和被亮瞎眼的围观群众。私设颇多，完全为了欢乐。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	Honey, We Shrunk Your Master

——————————————

事情的起始于一个安静的早上。

潮湿茂密的森林里，各式低矮的简易茅草房零零散散的分布。

在森林中央有一块不大的空地，这是Jedi英灵们休息聚集的地方。

在这个普通，幽静的清晨，空气中泛着雾水和青草的芬芳。英灵们正在安静的感受周围原力的流淌汇集，在安逸平和的气息中冥想宇宙的起源与变化。

三两成群的大师们坐在树枝，地面或是岩石上，与周围的自然融为一体。Yoda大师和Windu大师盘着腿坐在长满青苔的花岗岩上，他们面带温和的微笑——

微笑——

很快，他们两个都笑不出来了，所有人都笑不出来了。

一个高大的身影快速的冲了出来，他甚至忘记要优雅的打开门，直接穿透物质的屏障出现在森林中间的空地上。

Yoda微微侧过头跟身边的其他人交换了一下目光，只听Qui-Gon轻咳了两下，高声说道“有人想跟我换一下房间吗？”

瞬间，所有的英灵消失的无影无踪，森林里只剩下风吹过的沙沙声响。

真是一些冷酷的家伙，毫无同情心，Qui-Gon扶额的叹气。

茅草屋里传来了Obiwan的怒吼，“Anakin!把你的衣服穿上！”

Yoda看着比自己高了一头的男孩，不住的点头，“很讨人喜欢，幼徒。”他斜了一眼旁边的Anakin，后者有些尴尬的摸了一下鼻尖。

“我保持老年的体态太久了，那毕竟不那么灵活。”

“这就是你选择这样的原因？”Anakin抱着胳膊，居高临下的看着他。

“这样很好。”Obiwan转了一圈，感受着幼年体态的轻盈和柔软，过度婴儿肥的脸蛋像颤抖的牛奶布丁，他抿着嘴笑起来，晶亮的眼睛里依旧是那种熟悉的模样。

Qui-Gon忍不住蹲下来，抚摸绒毛般柔软细嫩的短发，他附身亲吻了一下Obiwan的额头，将娇小的孩子举起来坐在自己肩膀上。

“我也觉得这样很好。”他说道，任凭那双柔嫩的小手抓着自己的耳朵轻轻拉扯。

“简直太美好了！”Windu高声大喊，不满的瞪着Anakin的后脑勺。“我希望每天都能按时睡觉。”

Obiwan有些羞涩的低下头，把脸埋在师父灰白色的头发上，红晕白净的小脸上，那双淡蓝色的眼睛来回转动，他歪头看着Anakin，露出一种恶作剧得逞的笑容。

早间冥想后，大师们愿意聚集在悬崖边的巨石上，讨论下一次宇宙旅行的星球。

Obiwan蹦蹦跳跳的爬上了岩石，短小的胖腿费力的够着石缝，Anakin站在他身后，毫无帮忙的意愿。

“希望你能知道这样有多不方便。”

“Anakin，快帮我一把。”Obiwan奶声奶气的喊道，踩不住狭窄的石缝，他整个人扒着石头趴在哪里，在半空中费力的挣扎，带着孩子般的笨拙可爱。

Anakin勾起嘴角，摸着下巴欣赏着一幕，Obiwan活像是个大虫一样来回扭动，他那根细小的学徒辫在来回摇晃，不灵活的让人发笑。

“舍弃成年的体形是非常麻烦的事，”Anakin有暗示意味的说道，“你这样是得不偿失的，Master。”

“我不会妥协的。”Obiwan咬着牙嘟囔，气鼓鼓的小脸像含了两块糖球。

“那就在这里等我好了，”Anakin轻轻一跃跳上了岩石，他看到终于抓不住的小手松开，一个屁墩摔倒在地，终于忍不住哈哈大笑。

“Master，我会通知你投票结果的。”

Ahsoka远远看到Anakin一个人走过来，颇有些奇怪的问道“Skyguy，你怎么今天一个人来了，Master Obiwan去哪里了？”

“不需要管他，”Anakin在她身边盘腿坐下来，“他总有办法赶来的。”

“你们又吵架了吗？”住在隔壁的Shaak大师有些紧张的问道，要知道这对师徒（情侣）每次吵架，受害者甚广。

“没有，绝对没有。我想您保证Shaak大师。”Anakin扬起下巴，示意大家看着另一边，那个学徒打扮的小男孩灰头土脸的爬上来，低头认真的拉扯着散乱的衣襟。

“哦，他好可爱。”好几位大师一起感叹道，他们那种柔软真诚的赞叹让Anakin瞬间警觉，他瞪大了眼睛，似乎刚刚意识到幼年Obiwan的杀伤力。

Anakin张开手臂，拍了拍自己的大腿，目光沉重的盯着Obiwan，示意他过去。

可是整理好衣服的男孩甚至都没看他，径直迈开小腿跑向了Master Jinn。他规矩的坐在Qui-Gon身边，乖巧的扬起头微笑，像每一个刚刚入门的幼徒一样，可爱，纯洁，依偎在自己强大严厉Master身边。

那可是Obiwan！！Anakin愤怒的看着周围面带慈祥微笑的大师们。在心理高声大吼，他都是已经快60岁了的人类！有没有一点羞耻之心！！！你们这些号称大师的家伙，难道看不到那个长胡子的老头在撒娇吗？！！

恶心！堕落！不知廉耻——可是真的，好可爱。那双狡猾的眼睛，那个洁白的小脸，要是他再长大一点点，要是那个婴儿肥的脸蛋再稍微拉长一下下。

Anakin扭曲的脸动了动大腿，他突然觉得这个姿势非常不雅观，让自己那种突然尴尬的情欲无从掩饰。

Ahsoka奇怪的看着他扭动身体，将袍子盖在了大腿上。

“Skyguy，你在做什么？”

“好冷。”Anakin咬着牙挤出这两个字。

他一点也不冷，他热的下体都快要烧着了。

收拾行李这种事情，对于孩子来说还是太过费力，Obiwan拉扯着床单，差点从床上滚下来。

“Obiwan，你不需要做这种事情。”Qui-Gon有些无奈的扶额，他已经不是十六岁的学徒了，可对于这些事情还是有种莫名的执着。

“我想Anakin很乐意帮忙。”

“不，”Obiwan立刻说道，又羞又气的脸色泛红，“那个家伙就知道戏弄我，上次去多恩他都没有给我带枕头。”

那是因为他试图抱着你睡觉。Qui-Gon尴尬的咳了两声，他对于两人这种闹别扭的幼稚行为感到一点不安，只希望不要再影响到其他人。

“所以，你准备保持这个状态到什么时候？”

Obiwan有些迷茫的抬头，他从来没有想过这个问题，又或者做了英灵之后，时间对于他们来说已经不再是一个问题。

“直到他得到教训。”Obiwan有些蒙怔的说道。

“你觉得这样有效果吗？”Qui-Gon摸摸鼻子，叹了口气。

Obiwan则像是突然惊醒，那双大眼睛望着自己的Master。Master Qui-Gon，高大，睿智，循循善诱，他总是能敏锐的发现问题。Anakin根本就没有感受到教训，相反，他还不断的挑衅试图证明自己的做法是毫无用处的。

Master是正确的，需要给这个不懂得尊师重教的家伙，一点印象深刻的教训。

Qui-Gon低头，看着那张稚嫩柔软的小脸，故作凶狠的摆出一点成年人严肃深邃的表情，忍不住发出了爽朗的大笑。

Anakin进屋的时候，倒退了一步，直接穿过门板闪身到了屋外。

他再次趴着门缝小心翼翼地探头，看着床上熟睡的人。刚刚成年的Obiwan，还带着令人不忍触碰的青涩，骑着被子躺在床上，他只穿了一层单衣，揉乱的衣领下雪白的肌肤散发着诱人的清香。纤细精致的脚踝磨蹭着被单，微微泛红，他好像很痒，用双脚来回的轻轻骚动。

简直就在Anakin心底最柔软最酸痒的地方来回挑逗，他的手不自觉握住了Obiwan的脚腕，顺着裤筒一点点抚摸上小腿。

柔软，细腻，微凉光滑的触感，让Anakin的心怦怦乱跳，脸色潮红，好像回到了青春期的时候。只是能看到他，轻轻的抚摸，闻到一点属于obiwan的味道，他就会情欲大动，感到无比的渴望和满足。

Anakin脱下外衣，轻手轻脚的爬上床，将人搂在怀抱里，亲吻着Obiwan柔软的耳朵，慢慢用力，让他再梦中发出轻柔的呻吟。如此美味，从天而降的惊喜，Anakin简直快乐的发疯，迫不及待的想要撕开糖果的外壳，一口吞咽下去。

就在他闭着眼睛，用下体顶着柔软饱满的臀部轻轻磨蹭，沉醉在柔软温暖的肌肤上，突然的，怀里的重量消失了。

Anakin惊讶的睁开眼睛，看着空了怀抱。娇小的Obiwan恢复了孩子般的体形，他抱着膝盖，两只拳头般的小脚曲卷着缩在裤腿里，勾起嘴角讥讽的看着Anakin。

“注意你的行为，我年轻的徒弟。迷恋幼童的行为，是完全的罪恶。”

Anakin跳起来，他差点把自己的舌头咬掉。面色苍白的夺门而出，只听的见Obiwan稚嫩恶劣的笑声。

Ahsoka对着镜子来回比划，她身上的裙子变来变去。

“你觉得这个怎么样？Master Kenobi。”

“还不错，” Obiwan站在凳子上，摸索着柔软短胖的下巴认真的思索，原本为他增添了优雅深沉的纤长睫毛，在这张圆润的小脸上而显出过分可爱精致的气息，强作老成的模样让房间里的大师们发出阵阵叹息，“我觉得这里可以再长一点。”

Ahsoka转了个圈，显然对改进的结果很满意。

“你们要去哪里？”Anakin皱着眉站在门口，极其不满的盯着Obiwan。

“嘿，Skywalker，你的礼貌在哪里？女士们在换衣服。”Depa大师责备道，她挥手关上门，但很快蓝色的英灵面色暗沉的透门而入。

“算了吧，女士们，你们根本就没有暴露身体的任何秘密。”Anakin伸手结果丢来的水果，在手里随意的抛了几下。

“你应该懂得尊重别人的隐私，Anakin。”Obiwan从凳子上跳下来，拍了拍手。坐在他旁边的Shaak立刻拿起手绢给他把手擦干净。

Anakin看着这个为老不尊的家伙，仗着年轻可爱的脸，到处跟女士们撒娇卖萌，心理涌出极大的嫉妒和酸涩。他的眼睛哀怨的别开，用力咽下口水，将自己的情绪压制下去。

“我们准备去纳布的时装周。”Ahsoka仁慈的回答了自己尴尬的Master。

“你们知道他们根本看不到英灵。”Anakin觉得这些女士有些莫名其妙。

“哦，原力啊！”好几位女士同时大叫起来，好像听到了天底下最傻气的话语。

“这不是很好，”Obiwan绅士亲吻了一下Shaak的手背，微笑着说道“美丽的女士们可以坐在最好的位置上。”

“这简直无聊透了。”Anakin蹲在幕布后面，完全不能理解这些大师的激动情绪，他以为自己受到的教育，Jedi是抛弃这些欲望的。

Obiwan看着他无聊呆滞的模样，噗嗤一声笑出来，“Anakin，做了英灵就应该放松，大家可以尽力追求想要的一切。不论是安静的冥想，还是在这样世俗的生活里寻找一点乐趣。”

Anakin看着他，轻轻笑了一下，他将Obiwan抱起来，贴着那张柔软娇嫩的小脸揉蹭，深深的吸了口气。

“我只是想跟你在一起，你知道的，Master。这就是对我来说，最想要的事情。”

“我知道，Anakin。”Obiwan抱着他的脖子，似乎散发着奶味的身体，和高高嘟起的小嘴让Anakin赶快闭上眼睛，克制犯罪的欲望。

“那现在，能不能给我一点快乐。至少别再——”Anakin有点尴尬的别开眼睛，即使知道怀里的人早就已经成年，这样错位的感觉依旧让他受到道德的谴责。

温柔的手，扶着他的侧脸，对上一双成熟柔情的眼睛。Anakin惊喜的发现，这是自己熟悉的那个人，金发齐肩，有着毛茸茸胡须的Obiwan。

“抱歉，Anakin。”他抬起眼睛，有些好笑又有些歉意的看着Anakin。踮起脚尖送上了自己柔软的嘴唇，两人交换了一个轻柔甜蜜的吻。在时刻这样久的等待后，Anakin终于露出欣慰快乐的笑容。

“不要再开这种玩笑了，Master。”他委屈的低声哀求，“我真的很受伤害。”

Anakin将人压在墙上，他的手顺着Obiwan的腰带轻轻摩挲，掀起他的上衣碰触到了奢望已久的柔软肌肤。

“我好想你，好想好想。“他一边亲吻着Obiwan的嘴唇，感受柔软的胡须磨蹭着自己的脸颊，“都是你的错，都是你的错，让我憋了这么久。”有力的大手抚摸的越来越用力，胡乱的亲吻慢慢顺着Obiwan的脖子到了衣领边缘的锁骨，听到那种低沉难耐的喘息，Anakin仿佛受到了极大的鼓舞。

“补偿我，现在，就在这里。Master。”他越说越激动，手掌扯开了Obiwan柔软的棉质衣襟，贪婪，急切，充满激情的摸索他的身体。

“Anakin……啊，别再这里，啊——”Obiwan闭上眼睛，完全放弃抵抗，他知道自己深爱这个冲动鲁莽的家伙，超乎想象的妥协，包容，无法割舍，无法拒绝他的一切邀请。

森林里的茅屋中，那种令人尴尬的呻吟响了好几天。

Shaak大师抱着胳膊跟Qui-Gon一起站在另一边，两人那种苦恼尴尬的表情如出一辙。

“也许——”

“也许我们应该换个地方住。”

“看来Obiwan变小后，事情也没有得到根本解决。”Qui-Gon竟然不知道自己要做什么表情，“我真的应该再盖个房子。”

“都能听到，整个森林。”Yoda大师摇摇晃晃的走过来，发出一点嘘唏的感慨。

Windu黑着脸出现在他们身后，低声说道“我们已经商量了一个靠谱的办法，甩掉这两个麻烦。”

围观的大师们互相用眼神示意，交换着心照不宣的默契。

Ahsoka抬头不明所以的扫视了一圈，不多时，只听见茅草屋中传来了一声细嫩高亢的尖叫。

“发生了什么？”她有些担忧的小声问道。

“不要担心。亲爱的，我们把你的Master变小了。”

Luke看着面前发着淡蓝色光的英灵，根据熟悉的脸型，这个俊美优雅的Jedi英灵像极了亲爱的Uncle Ben.

“所以，你究竟做了什么被英灵们撵出来了？”Leia抱着胳膊，审问一样的挑起眉，十分不信任的看着他们。

“一些意外。”Obiwan有点尴尬的耸耸肩，“我们只是暂时在这里住一阵。等他们气消了，估计就可以回去。”

“很不可信！”Leia大声喊道。

“Uncle Ben，你什么时候跟爸爸又生了一个孩子？”Luke些迷茫的歪着头看着Ben怀里那个已经五六岁大的孩子。他觉得这个金发的男孩很可爱，很想伸手摸摸他的小脑袋。可是男孩紧紧的抱着Ben的脖子不松手，害羞的把脸埋在他胸前。

“你为什么会觉得他可以生孩子？”Leia惊讶的看着哥哥，她抱着胳膊，对这处闹剧表现出来极大的不满。

“我不知道，”Luke诚实的回答，背着手用脚尖在地上画圈，“不过是Uncle Ben的话什么都可能做到。”

Leia挑起眉，将目光从哥哥身上转回到屋子里的英灵上面，“他简直浑身上下散发着那种令人头疼的气质。”

Luke点头“就像爸爸一样，他一定是我们的弟弟。”

Obiwan从怀里的孩子嘴里拉出他的学徒辫，异样的目光中透露出了Luke从未见过的无奈和尴尬。

“Luke，他就是你爸爸。”

Luke表示，自己再也不想听到这句话了。

——————END————————

**Author's Note:**

> 依然献给阿绳 @这是一条发绳 
> 
> 所以我说，相信我的手速。
> 
> 如果谁能给我蝴蝶结小王！我就什么都肯做！！


End file.
